27 May 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-27 ; Comments *This show is an A-Z of independent releases, selected from the backlog of unplayed records. This alphabetical rundown ends at N and Peel apologises at the end to Bill Nelson, whose record would have been the next one played. *Peel has been away in the Netherlands doing the Pink Pop Festival again, and also did a gig in Eindhoven. The latter wasn't a success, he says, but on the plus side he found a good Indian restaurant in the city. He cites the Specials, the Jam and Joe Jackson at Pink Pop as being very good. *A full tracklisting is also available courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8672555219/in/set-72157633271173476/ (Note incorrect date.) Sessions *All records show. Tracklisting *'File 1 & 3 '''begin *Almost Brothers: You'll Never Make It (7") Rat Race *Anti Establishment: 1980 (7") Charnel House *'File 2''' begins *Athletico Spizz 80: No Room (7") Rough Trade *Bongos: Telephoto Lens (7") Fetish *Charge: You Get What You Deserve (7") YCAFO *Cheeky: Don't Mess Around (7") Woodbine St. *Collective Horizontal: Edward's Leer (7" EP - Crap Game) Dolmen *Cramps: Garbageman (7" - Fever) Illegal *Crash Course In Science: Kitchen Motors (7" - Cakes In The Home) Go Go *Crawdaddys: Lolette (7" EP - 5X4) Voxx *Cult Figures: I Remember (7" - In Love) Rather *D.S.: My Toy (7") Optimistic *Dambusters: Production Line Love (7" - Ava) Deep Water *Dead Beats: Chose You (7") Red Rhino *Decorators: Twilight View (7") New Hormones (tape flip on file 3) *Denizens: Frontier (7" EP - In The Crowd) Citizen *''tape flip on file 2'' *Details: Keep On Running (7") Energy *Digital Dance: I Sleep On The Waves (7" - Faulty) Digital *''tape flip on file 1'' *Discharge: But After The Gig (7" EP - Realities Of War) Clay *'File 2' ends *Donz: Yesterday Man (7") Rebel *Mikey Dread: African Map (7") Dread At The Controls *Drones: Can't See (7") Fabulous *Embryo: I'm Different (7") Rampant *Exhibit A: Distance (7") Damp *Fashion: Silver Blades (7") Fashion Music *Flowers: Tear Along (- [https://www.vinyltap.co.uk/shop/item/497302005438973.aspx Ballad of Miss Demeanor) Pop Aural *Hats: No Time Is Good Time (7") Deadly Boring Records *Iganda: Mark Of Slavery (7") 021 *'File 3' ends *IQ Zero: She's So Rare (7") Phoney-Gran *Knife Edge: Favourite Girl (7") No Hessle *Winston McAnuff: Hypocrites & Parasites (7") Top Ranking *MI5: Alright On The Night (7") Public *MnMs: I'm Tired (7") Quark *MonDellos: Let's Join (7") Swell *Mystere V's: No Message (7") Flicknife *(end of show, midnight news) *'File 1' ends File ;Name * (1) 1980-05-27 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 * (2) 1980-05-26.mp3 (misdated) * (2b) 1980-05-27.mp3 (same file but renamed) * 3) 1980-05-27 Peel Show DB172 DB173 ;Length * (1) 2.02.43 * (2/2b) 56:59 * 3) 1:33:42 ;Other *(1) Full show. Tape flip at Digital Dance. Created from T255 of the 400 Box. *(2/2b) Incomplete. Starts at Athletico Spizz 80. Tape flip after Denizens. The first hour of a a two-hour show. Source is slightly distorted FM mono. Note: file name indicates wrong date. *3) File created from DB172 and DB173 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Tape flip during Decorators. ;Available * (1) Mooo * (2/2b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) / Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tishbriz May 1980 Category:Derby Box